got7fandomcom-20200213-history
On
On&On is a song recorded by South Korean male duo JJ Project. It is third track from their first mini album Verse 2. Lyrics Hangul= 저 빛은 나를 자꾸 비추고 어두운 나의 모습 들추고 슬픈데 안 슬픈 척 해 아픈데 안 아픈 척 해 왜 자꾸 세상은 날 이래라 저래라 어쩌구 저쩌구 그 놈의 잔소리 난 아침에 눈뜨기도 지쳐 음, 잘 모르겠어 빛이 왜 좋다고만 하는데 눈이 부시면 난 또 인상만 쓰게 돼 어두운 것도 익숙해지면 길은 보이게 돼 있어 정해진 틀에 날 왜 가두려 해 나는 나 인데 빛나는 sky 나를 감추고 보이지 않아 눈은 감기고 On & on life goes on 내가 가고 싶은 대로 정해진 길은 없어 내 마음 가는 대로 해 yeah On & on life goes on 내 맘이 향하는 대로 나를 표현해 네 맘도 나와 같다면 Put your glasses on Put your glasses on Let your life go on 나사 한쪽 빠지면 어때 O라할때 X면 어때 안다 해도 난 모른대 다 컸다면서 왜 짓누르는데 I wanna be the one and only 성공의 기준이 도대체 뭔데 내 끝은 다른 곳에 있어 babe 조금은 두려워도 I can do it 음, 잘 모르겠어 내가 가는 길이 맞는지 이 길의 끝엔 모두 알게 되겠지 어두운 것도 익숙해지면 길은 보이게 돼 있어 정답은 없는데 왜 같은 곳을 바라보게 해 On & on life goes on 내가 가고 싶은 대로 정해진 길은 없어 내 마음 가는 대로 해 yeah On & on life goes on 내 맘이 향하는 대로 나를 표현해 네 맘도 나와 같다면 Put your glasses on Put your glasses on Let your life go on 붉게 물들여진 태양 지평선 아래 숨어 사라진 후에 난 On & on life goes on 내 맘이 향하는 대로 나를 표현해 네 맘도 나와 같다면 Put your glasses on Put your glasses on 네 맘도 나와 같다면 Let your life go on, on, on, on On & on On, on, on, on, on, on On & on |-| Romantization= |-| English= The light keeps shining on me Exposing my darkness I’m sad but I pretend I’m not It hurts but I pretend it doesn’t Why does the world keep telling me To do this and that That damn nagging I’m too tired to even open my eyes in the morning I don’t know Why do they say that the light is good? When it’s too dazzling, I start to frown When you get used to the dark, You can start to see the path Why are you trying to trap me in a frame? I’m just doing me The shining sky hides me I can’t see, my eyes close On & on life goes on Wherever I want to go There’s no decided path I’ll follow my heart, yeah On & on life goes on Wherever my heart goes I’ll express myself If you feel the same way Put your glasses on Put your glasses on Let your life go on Who cares if a screw comes loose? Who cares if you say it’s X when everyone else says O? I say I know but they say I don’t They say I’m all grown up But why are you pressing down on me? I wanna be the one and only What is the standard of success? My end is in a different place babe I’m a bit scared but I can do it I don’t know If the path I’m on is the right one I’ll find everything out at the end of it When you get used to the dark, You can start to see the path There’s no answer but why are you making me Look in the same place? On & on life goes on Wherever I want to go There’s no decided path I’ll follow my heart, yeah On & on life goes on Wherever my heart goes I’ll express myself If you feel the same way Put your glasses on Put your glasses on Let your life go on Hiding under The horizon of the red sun After I’ve disappeared On & on life goes on Wherever my heart goes I’ll express myself If you feel the same way Put your glasses on Put your glasses on If you feel the same way Let your life go on, on, on, on On & on On, on, on, on, on, on On & on Audio Spotify Category:JJ Project Category:Verse 2 Category:Discography Category:Songs